


Жил-был Снейп

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Читали сказки? Значит, знаете))





	

**1.**

Жили-были в Хогвартсе Северус Снейп и Минерва Макгонагалл. И был у них директор Дамблдор. Как-то раз директор дал им хроноворот, да не простой, а действующий. Снейп бился-бился, а сломать хроноворот не мог, Макгонагалл билась-билась, но тоже напрасно. Тут мимо пробегал Гарри Поттер – одно отработанное неловкое движение и хроноворот сломался! Ругается и снимает баллы Снейп, ругается и снимает баллы Макгонагалл, а Дамблдор их утешает: «Не переживай, Северус, не переживай, Минерва. Я вам принесу другой хроноворот, но не действующий, а карамельный!»

**2.**

Жили-были в Хогвартсе Альбус Дамблдор и Минерва Макгонагалл. И говорит как-то Минерва:  
\- Альбус, достал бы ты нам в Хогвартс зельевара, а то без него как-то чего-то не хватает.  
\- Где я его возьму? – удивился Дамблдор. – У меня на примете ни одного зельевара нет.  
\- А ты по Азкабану посмотри, по тайным сообществам помети, авось и найдешь зельевара, - посоветовала Макгонагалл.  
Дамблдор так и сделал, в результате чего в Хогвартсе появился Снейп.  
«Пусть посидит в директорском кабинете и придет в себя», - решили Дамблдор с Макгонагалл, совершенно не учитывая, что в кабинете директора лежит хроноворот.  
А Снейп схватил хроноворот и был таков. Бежит через Запретный лес и песенку поет, слова которой привести в детской сказке нет просто никакой возможности. Тут навстречу ему Гарри Поттер. Палочку наставил, сквозь очки щурится и орет благим матом:  
\- Снейп, ты трус и убийца! Я тебя убью!  
\- Не вижу логики, - обиделся Снейп, повернул хроноворот три раза и был таков.  
А тропинка всё дальше петляет, Снейп по ней торопится, хоть сам не знает куда, негромко по этому поводу высказывая, что про все сказки думает.  
И тут навстречу ему Ремус Люпин.  
\- Снейп, а Снейп, - застенчиво говорит Ремус. – Я тебя… даже не знаю что сделаю. Сейчас ведь не полнолуние, - смущенно завершил он.  
\- Вот придумаешь, тогда и скажешь, - фыркнул Снейп и крутанул хроноворот.  
Бежит Снейп по Запретному лесу дальше, цветочки ядовитые собирает, песенку поет. А навстречу ему Волдеморт.  
\- Спасибо, я только что из Азкабана, - вежливо ответил Снейп на предложение пойти вместе на завоевание мирового господства. – Да и змея мне ваша почему-то не нравится, - и крутанул хроноворот еще на несколько оборотов.  
Бежит Снейп по лесу, бежит, стемнело уже и тут ему навстречу Лили Эванс. Живая и очень симпатичная.  
\- Ого, - говорит Снейп. – Лили, ты же того, умерла?  
\- А ты подойди поближе, - подмигивает Лили. – И проверь, насколько я живая.  
\- А ты точно живая? – подходит Снейп поближе.  
\- Точно-точно, - улыбается Лили. – Иди сюда, я тебя обниму, и ты сразу поймешь, насколько я живая.  
Снейп подошел к Лили вплотную и оказался в её объятиях, в тот же самый миг оставшись без хроноворота.  
\- А вот теперь, - сказала Лили голосом Ремуса Люпина. - Я знаю, что с тобой делать.  
Снейп дернулся, но безрезультатно.  
– Хорошо, что у меня случайно завалялось оборотное зелье и расческа с волосами Эванс, - продолжил Ремус немного смущенно.  
В это время на небе взошла луна* и, надо заметить, Дамблдор и Макгонагалл совершенно зря ждали возвращения своего зельевара и редкого артефакта.

**3.**

Жили-были в загробном мире безвинно погибшие персонажи, кто в домике на опушке, а кто и за опушкой. Жили они, правда, совершенно номинально, но не нужно привязываться к словам, ей-богу. И вот как-то на огороде вырос Снейп. Ну, то, что это Снейп, догадаться было не очень легко, так как из грядки торчали ноги в брюках и остроносых туфлях, которые проявляли активное нежелание быть раздетыми и, таким образом, идентифицированными. Однако Снейпа было совершенно необходимо из земли вытаскивать, ведь было совершенно точно понятно, что он застрял между мирами и нуждается в помощи. Что думал по этому поводу сам Снейп, известно не было, потому что часть с головой оставалась в мире живых.  
Дамблдор аккуратно взял за лодыжки Снейпа и потянул. Тянет-потянет, а вытащить не может. Позвал Дамблдор Беллатрикс Лестрандж.  
\- Не такая уж я и старая, - обиделась Белла, но из вредности решила всё-таки Снейпа вытащить, потому как в обществе остальных умерших уже совсем соскучилась.  
Белла за Дамблдора, Дамблдор за Снейпа – тянут-потянут, а вытянуть не могут.  
Позвала Белла Нимфадору Тонкс.  
\- Не называй меня Нимфадорой, - ощетинилась Тонкс, всё еще злясь на тетушку за её убийство себя. Однако помочь вытащить Снейпа согласилась.  
Нимфадора, простите, Тонкс - за Беллу, Белла за Дамблдора, Дамблдор за Снейпа – тянут-потянут, а вытянуть не могут.  
Позвала Тонкс Сириуса.  
\- О, Снейп, - загоготал Сириуса и крайне фривольно ухватился за талию кузины. В общем, Сириус с синяком за Тонкс, Тонкс за Беллу, Белла за Дамблдора, Дамблдор за Снейпа – тянут-потянут, а вытянуть не могут.  
\- Ну что, подождем, когда Макгонагалл помрет, благо старушке, наверное, недолго осталось, - спросил нечуткий Блек у компании. – Или сразу Питера зовем?  
Но позвать никого не успели, потому что ноги Снейпа внезапно исчезли, оставив в руках растерянного Дамблдора брюки.  
…- Я ничего не хочу сказать, Гарри, - заметила Джинни. – Но что делает окровавленный Снейп без брюк в нашей постели, и почему ты его целуешь?  
\- Это всё хроноворот… - пролепетал Гарри и добавил возмущенно. – И я делал ему искусственное дыхание!  
\- Ох, говорила мне мама, не выходи за жившего с маглами, они такие сказки рассказывают, что магам и не снилось, - флегматично вдохнула Джинни. – Белье потом постирай и если он от твоего искусственного дыхания вместо залечивающих заклинаний всё-таки помрет, то дома не оставляй – я до сих пор не знаю, куда ту псину пристроить, которая тебе Сириуса напоминает.

 **4.  
**   
Стоял посреди Шотландии замок Хогвартс. Проходил мимо него Дамблдор, ну и спрашивает так, на удачу:  
\- А кто в Хогвартсе живет?  
Никто ему, естественно, не ответил, потому как глотка у Дамблдора не луженая, а Сонорус он использовать не догадался. Ну, Дамблдору только этого и надо. Вошел он в Хогвартс и стал там жить. А то, что это школа, полная малолетних волшебников, так это, по его мнению, были временные трудности.  
Тут идет мимо Макгонагалл. Увидел её в окно Дамблдор и как заорет:  
\- Эй, ты кто?  
\- Минерва Макгонагалл, профессор трансфигурации, - испуганно отрапортовала Минерва.  
\- А иди в Хогвартс жить? – тут же предложил Дамблдор.  
Собственно говоря, Минерва и так в Хогвартсе работала, но Дамблдор этого не знал.  
Так они стали жить в Хогвартсе вместе.  
В это время мимо Хогвартса шел Снейп.  
\- Эй, ты кто? – снова заорал неугомонный Дамблдор.  
\- Северус Снейп, а перечислять регалии долго и небезопасно, - с достоинством ответил Снейп.  
\- О! – обрадовался Дамблдор. – А иди к нам жить!  
Снейпу как раз жить негде было, поэтому он с радостью согласился.  
Долго ли, коротко ли, а подходит к Хогвартсу Волдеморт.  
\- Можно с вами жить? – заорал он так, что с Северной башни обсыпалось пара кирпичиков.  
\- Кого-то это лицо мне напоминает, - не попадая спросонья ногами в тапочки, заметил Дамблдор. – Ну да ладно, пусть живет.  
Однако Волдеморт решил повыпендриваться и пройти сквозь стену. Это и привело к несанкционированному обрушению всего Хогвартса.  
\- К счастью, у нас есть хроноворот, - заметил Дамблдор, со смешанными чувствами наблюдая за тем, как даже самые противные жители Хогвартса выбираются из-под обломков. – Сейчас вернемся на пару часов назад и как только увидим этого Волдеморта, засветим ему промеж глаз кирпичом, пока он рот открыть не успел.  
Вот так и появляются злые волшебники. Еще бы, ты только подошел, еще ничего не сделал, а тебя – кирпичом по лбу!

**5.**

Жила-была в Хогвартсе Макгонагалл и были там с нею семеро гриффиндорцев, которые были настоящими козл… козлятами. Вот как-то понадобилась Макгонагалл отбыть в Лондон на симпозиум по обмену опытом, оставила она своих козл… гриффиндорцев и сказала из гостиной не выходить, пароль никому не говорить, а то, мол, придет Снейп, снимет со всех баллы и не видать им кубка как своих ушей.  
Только Макгонагал вышла, как Фред Уизли (или это был Джордж?) вытащил из кармана позаимствованный у декана хроноворот.  
\- Отлично, - обрадовалась Гермиона. – Сможем как следует поучить уроки!  
Гриффиндорцы быстро провели демократичное открытое голосование, в результате которого Грейнджер была обездвижена и помещена в спальню.  
\- А вот теперь повеселимся! – обрадовано потер руки Джордж Уизли (или это был Фред?).  
\- А может, не надо? – поинтересовался Лонгботтом, на всякий случай крепко прижимая Тревора к груди.  
\- Не дрейфь, - подмигнул Рон.  
\- А то будешь рядом с Гермионой, - сухо добавила Джинни, страдая, что её не замечают.  
\- Нельзя не использовать такой шанс! – согласился Гарри. – Предлагаю начать со Снейпа!  
Когда Снейп, предупрежденный Макгонагалл про командировку, обнаружил на стене своего кабинета карикатуру, а в ванне шампунь и белые тапочки, он сразу подумал про хроноворот.  
Решительно подойдя к гостиной Гриффиндора, он грубо забарабанил по раме картины с Полной Дамой.  
\- Кто там? - спросили из-за картины голосом Джинни.  
\- Макгонагалл! – решил съязвить Снейп.  
Но гриффиндорцы таких сложных эмоций не приемли.  
\- Гарри, - позвал голос Джинни. – Там за дверью профессор Макгонагалл с голосом профессора Снейпа, ответь сам, пожалуйста, а то я таких слов не знаю.  
Внимательно прослушав ответ Поттера, Снейп понял, что надо делать и пошел за оборотным зельем. Через несколько минут в гостиную Гриффиндора стучалась Макгонагалл собственной персоной.  
\- Скажите пароль, я уже вернулась, - информировала декан своих гриффиндорцев.  
\- А вот Гермиона бы сказала, - начал Невилл, но Рон уже говорил пароль.  
Через двадцать минут, чистя котлы в подземельях, Гарри вдруг что-то вспомнил:  
\- Так что сказала бы Гермиона? - поинтересовался он у Невилла.  
\- Она бы сказала, что Макгонагалл и так знает наш пароль и вообще может войти без него в нашу гостиную, - мрачно ответил Невилл, вытаскивая прилипший глаз тритона из котла. – Но это уже неважно.  
Макгонагалл вернулась только на следующий день, тогда и освободила сначала Гермиону, а потом и других гриффиндорцев. Вот только хроноворот пропал. И на все распросы Снейп только загадочно улыбался.

Тут и сказочкам конец, а кто слушал – молодец!

 

_*хорошо ли, плохо ли, но в тот день было не полнолуние._


End file.
